<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Girl, Move a Little Closer by bottombitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340858">Hey Girl, Move a Little Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch'>bottombitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda enjoys crossdressing, but she likes seeing Link crossdress even more. It's a good thing that he's into it. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Girl, Move a Little Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Link enjoyed being out and about, it was nice to be inside his house again. Zelda followed him inside, closing the door behind her. While he wore the outfit he had used to infiltrate Gerudo Town, Zelda wore a stealthy-looking outfit that she might have worn during their quest to defeat Ganon under different circumstances, one that hid her identity entirely, even made her look like a boy. The main difference between the time that he had last worn the outfit and now was that this time around he hadn't been wearing any underwear, at Zelda's direction—the princess had wanted to see him exposed, but not so exposed that anyone who happened upon them would be able to see the parts of him that were rightfully hers.</p><p>Namely, the cock that she took into her hand after closing the door behind her, pressing him up against the wall behind him as she did so. He had trouble looking her in the eye, but that just made her stroke him harder. The truth was that he had already been semi-hard when she had wrapped her hand around him, simply because he enjoyed being out and about in such an exposed state, with most of the men and women that encountered them believing Link to be a girl.</p><p>"What a little pervert you are," Zelda spoke, with love in her voice. She leaned over to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead and kept up stroking him as she did. She didn't stroke him too quickly at first, nor was she holding him very firmly after the initial burst of hard strokes settled, but as Link looked up at her with a needy gaze in his eyes, she couldn't help but give him what she wanted... Zelda didn't mind overwhelming him, though. She drew her hand down to the base and gave him a firm squeeze, then began to stroke him with more force than she had before. </p><p>Each time her hand rose up towards the tip of his member, she ran her thumb across it, teasing the head until the precum that he began to leak smeared all over it. There was a temptation to have him taste his own precum, but Zelda was just as tempted to taste it herself, and in the end, she went for the latter, picking one hand up to let her lap her thumb clean while the other hand moved down to resume stroking him. "I wonder what it has that has you so worked up," Zelda mused, before smirking at him. "Is it because of all the men who kept looking at you while we were out, hm...? Almost as if you were a piece of meat. If I hadn't been there, I wonder what might have happened to you..." she muttered, as his cock twitched in her hand. He didn't give her a verbal response.</p><p>When her first hand moved back down, it settled against his balls, and the reaction from Link was immediate. He let out a gasp and pushed back against Zelda with his hips, but she kept her hold on him firm, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips while she massaged his balls with the one hand and openly stroked him with the other, taking some care to ensure that none of his precum leaked onto his outfit—it was a nice outfit, after all, and he looked amazing in it. Pulling him away from the wall, she took her place behind him and began to grind against his back, letting her hips roll against his as if she were pushing an invisible cock against him—how she wished that she had a real one to tease him with, though she could settle for the toys that she'd bought.</p><p>Link pushed back against her again, a soft gasp escaping his lips as his cock throbbed in her hand and gave a heavy pulse of precum out into the air before it then splattered against the ground. Zelda lamented the fact that she hadn't been able to taste it for a moment before running her fingertips against the head of his cock again, teasing him closer and closer to an orgasm that she knew he was close to. She could tell by the way his cock throbbed in her grasp and his balls pulsated against her palm. Leaning around him, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, then another to his temple, and as she worked him towards climax she whispered dirty things into his ear.</p><p>"Are you going to cum for me?" she asked. "I'd like you to cum for me. I want to see these balls of yours give me all that they have to offer... before I pull out my toys and show you what a real cock should do." Link's eyes widened and he humped back against her, hips twitching as his member all-but exploded in her grasp. It gave its last throb and its last twitch, then Link reached down desperately to hold her hand still as he came, sensitive even before his orgasm hit him properly.</p><p>When it did, he leaned his head back against Zelda's shoulder and tilted it back, moaned out into the open air. She looked down at him with a smirk but didn't let him distract her for too long, soon turning her attention to his cock, which was already spurting off his orgasm. Rope after rope of cum, each one proof of just how pent up he had been when the two of them had been out walking—a part of her was surprised that he had managed to go the whole way without popping a boner. She would have liked to have seen him lose control, to see him all blushing and shy the way that he was now as he thrust with need against her hand, moaning her name as the first words that had spoken since they had gotten home.</p><p>In the end, he made a mess of the floor, but rather than being told off and ordered to clean it, he was given a soft kiss on the lips by Zelda, who even leaned down to press a kiss against the tip of the cock he had just used to make the mess... and then he was ordered to clean it, whilst Zelda padded into their bedroom to pull out the toys that she was planning to use on him later.</p><p>Once Zelda left to head to the bedroom, Link grabbed a cloth from the closest thing they had to a bathroom and knelt beside the mess he had made. It felt naughty to have made such a mess, but even naughtier to have to clean it up. Swiping at it with the wet cloth, Link flushed deeply. The smell intrigued him—he wondered what his cum might taste like, but resisted the temptation to give it a try, for now, wiping until the last of his cum was cleaned up before dumping the dirty rag into a bowl of water to be cleaned properly later.</p><p>With that, he hurried towards the bedroom, wanting to know what Zelda had in store for him next. When he got there, she was stood at the end of their bed, rummaging through a basket in which she kept her toys. They'd fooled around with enough of them before, and though Zelda was always the dominant one in their relationship, Link himself had been on the receiving end of very few. He peered into the box as he neared, then Zelda turned towards him.</p><p>It was only then that he noticed that her pants had been pulled down, mostly at the front, and a little underneath her pussy, pointing out from between her thighs, there was a long, black strap-on. It was bigger than his own member, to be sure, but he got the impression that the same could be said for most cocks in comparison to that thing. He recognised it, of course, because he had been there when Zelda had purchased it from a passing trader with questionable wears (exactly the sort of thing that tended to grab Zelda's unique attention). More pressingly, Link realised exactly what was implied by the fact that she was wearing it at that moment. She wanted to use it on him. Thinking back to what he had been considering just mere moments ago, what the taste of his own cum might be like, he wondered whether this was a punishment for letting his thoughts slip into such depraved territory if it was even a punishment at all. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself just yet (and certainly not to Zelda), the idea of having her use that thing on him excited him.</p><p>His body certainly responded, though, with his cock stiffening back up to a half-chub before he even finished looking Zelda over. She, in turn, smirked at him. "Ah, you've seen my little 'addition,' then, have you? Be a good boy for me and you won't have to see just how skillful I am with it." Her words almost sounded like a challenge, but Link was too focused on the sight of his girlfriend wearing such a thing to put much thought to taking her up on it. Coupled with the outfit that she was wearing, it almost looked like Zelda was a boy, and that Link was about to give himself up to one—more than he had ever done before, but as his heart pounded in his skinny, almost effeminate chest, he realised that it was perhaps what he wanted.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to overwhelm you, though. Let's get you ready before we get into the main course, shall we?" Zelda asked him, extending a hand towards him, which Link took with eagerness. She pulled him over towards the bed and then pushed him back onto it, taking her place over him as her hands reached down to lift his legs up and spread them wide. It didn't take much effort to move his clothes out of the way, giving her access to both his cock and balls and his ass further down. She spat onto her fingers at first, then gave him a glance and realised that she would probably need something more. Reaching into the basket, she pulled out a bottle of something close to massage oil, but with a few extra soothing properties that would help to make the experience a little better for him. Most importantly, it was tasteless, meaning that she could try something else that she had been wanting to do, though that would come later.</p><p>After squeezing it onto her fingers, she reached down to slide them up against his asshole. It was just a little tease at first, a touch to make sure that he really did want to do what they were about to do before they got into the main event. Sure enough, Link was raring to go, his cock fully hard as Zelda teased around the entrance. Nonetheless, he was also inexperienced, just as she was (all of her knowledge came from books, in fact), so although he wanted to push against her fingers and slip them inside him, she knew better than to let him. A single finger slipped inside first, just the tip to tease around the entrance and let Link experiment with the different feelings, and then the finger slipped in further. She pushed it so deep that Link's eyes widened and his cock throbbed, and at that point, he no longer tried to hold back the urge to masturbate.</p><p>As his hand slid down to wrap around his cock, Zelda gave him some extra help by reaching up to massage his balls, the single finger that she had inside him moving slowly back and forth while Link himself struggled with the pleasure, not sure how to respond. When he looked up at her, he saw a face that he recognised, and yet the clothing that she was wearing made it so different, almost as if he were allowing a stranger to do these depraved things to him. Zelda, in turn, saw only Link when she looked down at him, though that was partially because she had always seen him as something closer to androgynous than male, even if she never told him outside of dirty talk.</p><p>A second finger pushed up against his ass, and then Zelda twisted them around one another, slowly testing just how much Link could take before she pushed things further. He kept on moaning as his cock continued to throb in his hand, precum leaking all over his fingers. She realised that if he kept going then he would probably cum before she had even had the chance to tease him properly, so she soon reached down to tug his hand away from his own crotch.</p><p>"Come now. You don't want to run out of energy too quickly, do you? I have a lot of fun things planned," Zelda assured him, with a grin on her face. At that moment, Link felt as if he was her plaything, and it surprised him just how comfortable he was with that. He rolled his hips back against her fingers and let his hands settle at the bed alongside him, not wanting to go against her wishes—besides, he really didn't want to cum so soon, not given how good everything that she was doing felt.</p><p>Zelda wasted no time before moving onto her next idea, her hands moving down to spread his ass open wide for her. Even this part of him looked feminine—if it weren't for the rock hard throbbing cock and gently twitching balls up above, Zelda might have believed that she was looking at a girl's asshole. She leaned in, pressed a kiss first at the space between his balls and his ass, then pressed her tongue against the skin to trace it down, all the way to his asshole, which she began to tease with the tip of her tongue. She maintained eye contact with him the entire time, at least until he looked away himself, apparently too embarrassed to be able to look her in the eye as she had him, but she didn't mind. Soon enough, as she pushed her tongue inside his ass, the oil she had used to lube him up having cleaned him of whatever unfavourable taste might have been there otherwise, her face disappeared beneath his cock and balls.</p><p>Seeing her was impossible, at least with Link laid down at the angle that he was, and that might have bothered him if he weren't able to feel everything that she was doing. A plunge of her tongue here, a lap against the hole itself there. Zelda was practically making out with his ass, making clear the passion that she had for it, and Link revelled in every single moment, once more feeling the urge to reach down and stroke himself, but he knew for sure that if he did, he would cum. He wondered briefly whether it would be possible for him to cum without even touching his cock, but for the time being at least, no matter how much effort Zelda put into her rimjob, he couldn't quite reach climax.</p><p>In a moment of total desperation, he reached up to wrap a hand around his cock again only for Zelda to reach up and take his hand away, pressing it down against the bed while she continued to rim him with a renewed enthusiasm as if the show of dominance on her part had spurred her on further. Link's other hand went for his cock, but she grabbed that one too, and after pushing her face forward as far as she could against his ass, plunging her tongue deep into him, she pulled back from his behind for the final time, lifting her hands to wipe her mouth. "Alright, it seems you've had quite enough of that," she told him, moving up onto the bed with him as he shifted back, eyeing the strap-on that she took into her hands.</p><p>"Do you think you'll be able to take this?" she asked him, and he wasn't sure. He looked up at the strap-on, noticing just how large it looked while sat mere inches away from his face. Sensing that he was unsure, she grinned at him again. "Well, you had better help me lube it up, then," because it's getting in there one way or the other." He couldn't tell how serious she was, but having her talk to him in such a way turned him on beyond belief. </p><p>He immediately leaned forward and took the tip of the strap-on into his mouth, trying to emulate the technique that he had seen her use whenever she gave him a blowjob. He ran his tongue around it, slurping as he drew his lips back and forth. Saliva seemed to be gushing from his mouth, but as near as he could tell that didn't really amount to much lubrication for the strap-on itself. He kept sucking, made himself go down a little further each time, but he couldn't get more than halfway down it without feeling as if he were about to choke, so he eventually pulled back entirely.</p><p>Zelda looked over the strap-on, then smiled at him. "This should do fine," she spoke, prompting a glance from him, but she assured him that there was nothing to worry about. "I'll go gentle," she told him, and he believed her because she had done so with him so many times before. When she pulled the strap-on back, Link noticed that the other side of it had a smaller-sized faux-cock, too, around the same size as his. Between Zelda's thighs, he hadn't been able to see it, and when he realised that she, too, would be taking something inside her, he felt a little better about the fact that he would.</p><p>Looking over at him as she sat up, Zelda lifted the strap-on up. She looked over it. "Mmm. I think I might need some extra attention before we can get started. You don't mind helping me out, do you?" she asked, though she didn't have to. The answer was obviously no. She pulled her own clothes aside to the point where her crotch was exposed just as his had been, and then she crawled over Link until her pussy was right over his mouth, perhaps an inch or two away. Link didn't need to be told what to do.</p><p>Of the things that they had done, this was the one that Link had the most experience with. He leaned up and pressed his tongue between her folds, his hands moving up to lay against her thighs. Normally, they might have held her in place so that he could eat her out without having to worry that she would move out of the way, but with how dominant Zelda had been lately he didn't even try to do that for fear that he might have his meal taken away from him. Her pussy tasted delicious to him. He lapped up from the entrance to her clit, then gave the nub a quick suckle before continuing to lap further down, his nose being pressed right up against her cunt the entire time.</p><p>From up high, Zelda caught Link's gaze. It was the first time since the two of them had started fooling around that day that she saw a genuine passion in them, a need to please rather than a willingness to be led along by whatever Zelda wanted them to do together (not that he didn't have equal amounts of fun, of course). Zelda did her best to contain her expressions of pleasure, but it was hard not to moan out when he was putting so much effort into pleasing her. His tongue attacked her clit, then moved softer down towards the entrance again, where he slipped inside and began to thrash around madly, completely unlike the technique that he had shown just moments ago—it was things that like which kept Zelda on her toes, but she was the one in control and she wanted to make sure that he knew that.</p><p>Her hand slid down into his hair and then she began to grind back and forth against his face, pushing down onto him with all the force that she could muster. She was already wet beyond belief, and grinding down against him made a mess of his face—it was a good job that he had removed that veil of his on the way in, because it would have been a shame to ruin it with her pussy juice, not that it would have stopped her. Few things could when Zelda was determined to do something.</p><p>Having gotten her fill, she lifted up from his face and moved over, standing up at the side of the bed to slip the strap-on into place. Link watched, a little dazed, as she stepped into it and pulled it most of the way along her legs. When she pressed the tip of her side against her entrance, she paused for a moment before sliding it in properly, letting out a small pleasured sound as she did, one that was music to Link's ears. He knew what would be happening next, though, and each snap of one of the buttons that held the strap-on together sliding into place only increased his anticipation. Soon enough, he was laid there waiting for her, and she had moved back onto the bed again, her hands moving over to spread his legs once more.</p><p>"Actually, this might be easier with you on all fours," she told him, prompting him to lift himself up from the bed and rollover. Zelda then reached down to help him get into the right position. She pushed at his upper back to help him find a more relaxed one, one that he could more easily settle into when she started actually fucking him, then reached the tip of the dildo down to press it up against his entrance. Still-lubed, he was ready for her, at least physically. He looked back over his shoulder at her with a worried gaze, but she smiled at him and once again assured him that there was nothing to worry about, albeit silently this time.</p><p>There would have been no way to prepare him for the rush of different feelings that he encountered when she did eventually push inside, though. Pleasure, pain, conflicting with each other in a way that Link had never experienced before, not even when she had been toying with his ass earlier. The pain was prevalent, it certainly did hurt, but it was almost as if the better feelings drowned out that pain, and whenever he gave a twitch of his hips and pushed further onto the strap-on, he felt a shiver run along his spine and he wanted nothing more than to take the entire thing. He resisted as best he could, though, knowing that Zelda had a better idea of what the two of them were doing—he didn't want to ruin the moment.</p><p>Zelda, in contrast, was having the time of her life, worrying about very little as she watched the strap-on slip inside him as closely as she could without having to pause the motion of her hips. Though she was listening out for any signs that he might not be enjoying himself as much as she was, she kept pushing deeper into him, having to resist the urge to push all of the way inside him. It would have been so easy, but she held off, not wanting to hurt him.</p><p>When there was barely any left of it to push inside, she finally gave in to her urges and slammed the rest into him. Link moaned out immediately, throwing his head back and pushing back against her despite how intense of a moment it had been. Zelda didn't stop there, either. When she picked up the pace, she didn't stop. Slam after slam, each one as deep as the last, making Link feel as if she had forgotten that she had promised to be gentle, but at that moment he didn't want her to be.</p><p>With each hard thrust that she gave, her hips slapped against his ass, and Zelda got so into her role that after a while she began to give him gentle spanks—ones that were just hard enough to get his attention. Link almost collapsed on the bed at that point, wanting nothing more than to reach down and stroke his cock again. Fuck, he was so close. Why wouldn't she let him cum? When he thought that she wasn't paying attention, he reached down to wrap a hand around himself, only for Zelda to reach down in turn and pull his hands away from him. For a brief moment, she had him pulled up against her, his back against her chest, while she continued to hump against his behind, but it became clear pretty quickly that this wasn't going to work for very long.</p><p>In the midst of pleasure, Zelda rolled Link onto his back and took her place over him, dipping down to give him a firm kiss on the lips as she pushed inside him again, desperately humping against him as the faux-cock she had inside herself did just as much to please her as the strap-on was doing to please him. She didn't let him stroke himself, but the way his cock was pressed between the two of them meant that he got some stimulation from her rough rhythm anyway. Zelda only seemed to get more eager to dominate him, the passionate kisses against his lips turning into soft bites against his lower one and kisses against the nape of his neck, all while Link continued to moan out with need.</p><p>Need for what, he wasn't sure, because she was already giving him everything that he wanted except an orgasm, and although he desperately wanted that orgasm, he also didn't want the good feelings to stop. Mind numbed by the intensity, Link laid there and took everything that Zelda gave to him, no matter how hard she started to hump against his ass, no matter how much of that toy she forced inside him. Each time she bottomed out, Link felt as if he might be pushed over the edge and into his climax, though it didn't happen quite yet.</p><p>Zelda reached her hands down to push his legs back, basically folding him in on himself as she began to pound down from on high, each slam pushing the toy deeper into his ass than she had been able to reach before. When she reached her new limit, she briefly held herself all the way inside him and began to grind, prompting Link to give a sharp whine. "How does that feel?" she asked him, and unsurprisingly, he wasn't able to form a verbal response, but the second whine that he gave as he tried to told her all that she needed to know. His hands moved, but not to slip down and stroke himself to climax, rather, they moved up towards his face. He placed his hands against his face as if trying to hide, but Zelda wasn't about to let him.</p><p>With her hips, she pushed him up further, and her hands pulled his away. By now, his butt was up in the air somewhat, and that gave Zelda an idea. Using her feet, she pushed him up as far as he would go, his entire lower body up in the air while she pounded down onto him. His cock dribbled precum as it throbbed, each drop landing on his face, which had been her intention. He was going to taste himself, alright, just as she had debated having him do earlier on.</p><p>The new position that they were in made it harder for her to fuck him, but Zelda kept her rhythm up all the same. The only difference was that it became a lot more haphazard, and that was torture for Link. Having some of the thrusts be very hard and rough while others were gentler, and some seemed to miss their mark entirely, left Link on edge at all times, both desperate for a break and for more. He was going to cum soon. He had to. Please, God, let him cum.</p><p>In the end, Zelda reached down to wrap a hand around his cock. As she gave slower, but harder humps against his poor ass, she began to stroke him to the same rhythm, his cock aimed right at his face. She knew what she wanted now, and she wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity to have it. "Come on. Cum for me," she urged her own orgasm approaching fast. "Yes! That's it! Cum for me you little slut!" Zelda cried when her orgasm finally hit, but even as she experienced the throes of pleasure she made sure to keep an eye on Link so that she could see the money shot.</p><p>It was through lidded eyes that she caught a glimpse of it, the glorious moment where Link's orgasm finally hit him and he let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. As it turned out, having his mouth open probably wasn't the best idea, because he ended up shooting some of his own cum into it. He closed his mouth pretty quickly after that but didn't stop moaning (albeit with his mouth closed) for the duration of his orgasm, while thick ropes of cum splattered his face much the same way that they had splattered the floor earlier on. He felt depraved, and when Zelda pulled out of him and the emptiness of no longer having a cock inside him hit, he wished that the moment had lasted a little longer.</p><p>"I have to say," Zelda mused, reaching down to wipe his eyes clean for him. "I didn't think being called a slut would be the thing to push you over the edge." He opened his eyes and looked up at her, panting for breath. She simply smiled down at him then leaned over to press a kiss against his forehead, then moved to her feet. "I've been gentle with you now," she told him, "the next time I won't be. I'd like to see how much you can take." She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was already making her way over towards their bath, eager to clean herself off.</p><p>Link didn't say anything in response. Still panting for breath, he looked up towards the ceiling, wondering just how rough Zelda would be with him when she wasn't trying to be gentle. His softening cock gave a twitch and threatened to harden again, so he pulled his thoughts away from that topic and got up to join Zelda in the bath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>